His Demon Heart
by Telpelindewen
Summary: Kagome's is left with nothing. Then she starts a new life, with the two Princes Sessomauru and Inuyasha, known for taking in orphens. Two men known for their demon hearts. Parings - KaIn RiSe SaMi R&R!
1. The Begining

**DISCLAIMER**

All the characters appearing in Inuyasha are copyright of someone else.

No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters in the crap that I write are the creations and the property of mine.

Besides if Inuyasha were mine, I wouldn't be drooling over him would I? Wait – yes I would.

I do own the world though.

.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.****

Full Synopsis: It was the best of times, it was the worst of time… NAH just kidding.. Zip back to the years before years when demons and spirits wandered among the everyday villager. Kagome is a girl who dreams of the possibilities of the life she yearns for; she is a girl of great nobility, but then suddenly her father disappears and her mother is murdered. With her father presumed dead she is too young to ever claim such a fortune, and left without family, her lands are left to the highest bidder, and Kagome is left with nothing. Then when all else fails, a young prince agrees to take her in to live with him and his brother (Sessomauru Tenseiga, and Inuyasha Tetseigua) to repay a debt owed. There she will start a new life, and there she will be given a second chance at family. Begin the journey with Kagome into a new world with love, hate, jealousy, revenge, and arrogance. Kagome will meet these two brothers, and the one who will have the heart of a prince and then at times, the heart of a demon…

**.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.**

**.·¤¤·His Demon Heart·¤¤·.**

**¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤**

**¤ Chapter One ¤**

_"Mom!__ Dad! Come back soon please."_ She bowed in memory to the retreating ebony black carriage and waved fitfully with her faithful servant by her side, but she remembered how she had wanted to run off after that carriage and bring her parents back home to stay, to stay alive…

Kagome Higurashi , the only child of the grand Duke of Avenshire, hadn't slept for days upon days. Ever since her parents had died three weeks before, she hadn't been able to sleep without heavy dosage of drugs from her doctor. When Kagome's parents died they left her with a heavy fortune that she wasn't allowed to receive until she was married, it would be given as a dowry. Without any parents Kagome had no where to go. Her parents were only children and her grandparents had long been deceased. The only living relative left was Kagome's younger orphaned cousin, Rin, who was under the care of her god mother Duchess Bordello after her parents had died when she was only three years old. So without any one person to take her in… Kagome was left without anyone in the world. That was until she met _him…_

_Kagome sat sadly at the grave of her parents. The mounds were recently recovered with dirt and the empty coffins underneath. The wind blew, but she didn't feel anything, with her head bowed and silent. Her mother, brutally murdered, and her fathers body couldn't even be found, but then again most of everything had been burned to a crisp by some thief overrun with avarice. Kagome vowed that she would become the perfect woman like her mother, and be brave like her father was, and get revenge for their death. _

_There were many people polite and blessed the graves with their silent prayers. Kagome looked around, not one face was familiar, except for the servants. She had no other relatives except a younger cousin. Who would take her in? She was more depressed to know that she wouldn't even be able to remember her parents in love, she would probably be sold off to some brothel for the nobles. She sighed and blessed her parents tombstones once more before she moved into the house along with the family doctor (Juno) who was quite fond of her. Most of the men at the house followed another man in a velvet robe into the grand ballroom where there were a bunch of chairs and sofas laid out. Kagome took her seat on an independent chair while most of the other men sat on the sofas. Except for one who choose to remain standing by the doorway, watching with silent eyes._

_Kagome hadn't noticed this man before now. He was tall, and very cruel looking. He had white long hair that flowed with an almost metal look to it with dark amber eyes and strange markings of some tribe on his face. The markings of a demon tribe she realized with a shock. She didn't know why her father and mother knew this man, especially of a demon nature. Usually demon's and other supernatural creatures had more status in the world that she lived in, so why did he come to her parent's funeral?_

_"Good day Gentlemen and Lady." The man in the robe addressed the crowd of men, "I am here to state the future of the wealth of the Higurashi property and wealth. As the lawyer and trusted employee of both the Higurashi nobles I am induced to state the following…the lands of the Higurashi grounds are hereby left to the highest bidder among the gentlemen presented here today, but we shall get to that in a moment gents. The wealth that will be acquired from these properties will instate the future for the Ms. Previous Higurashi as her dowry. Though Ms. Higurashi you will also be acquitted with a guardian out of these gentlemen here today as well, and he who wishes to have you attend in his life will be made to promise that you shall be married by the age of twenty." There were many murmurs among the men. Kagome was furious that she had no decision in what her future would hold for he, and that this man didn't think she would be able to be married by the age of twenty, but then again most women didn't have the allowance to say much in the older days._

_"The house will be sold with the servants and all remaining furniture. Gentlemen, who will start the bidding?" Kagome glared daggers at the men who dared raise their hands for the bidding of her property, the only thing she would have left besides her memories. _

_The bidding jumped from many of the men. Most of them were white haired and balding. Doubtful that they really needed so much land just for themselves. The bid would jump from the red haired man who was younger, to the older balding black haired man, to a new demon lord in whom Kagome did recognize as her father's stallion supplier. _

_"Sold to the demon with red hair in the back!"__ Twenty minutes later the gavel slid down on the desk and the gentlemen murmured with whispers once again, "Now gentlemen, which of you are willing to take care of the young lady." Kagome's head was brought up sharp and quickly._

_"Why does she not go live with her relatives?" A fat and bloat of a man stood in another corner where he picked at his teeth. Kagome winced and stood up to speak for herself._

_"Thee only living relatives I had have just been brutally murdered and are in those dirt graves outside!" She glared at him while Doctor Juno patted her shoulder quietly and had her calm down. The demon in the back (the one with the white hair) then spoke up for the first time since he appeared._

_"I will take the guardianship." Kagome's eyes must have popped out of her head entirely. _

_"And what would be your reasons milord?" The robed man asked the demon lord._

_"I can repay a debt that needs giving." He stated and then the robed man asked, "and your name sir?"_

_"Prince Sesshourmaru of _Tenseiga_."__ And a gasp from everyone else. _

.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.

Kagome now sat in a slick black carriage drawn by four chestnut colored geldings that pranced along quietly. She leaned her head outside the window to look at the scenery flying by. There were trees, and endless and boundless amount of trees. But these weren't trees like back home, these trees grew with meaning of their lives. They were at least sixty feet tall and the darkest green she had ever seen. When the carriage came out of the dark forest they were surrounded by fields and more fields of endless grass and mountains. Soon enough she could see the approaching castle, although relatively small for a castle, it was still dark and menacing in many ways.

She peered through the window and saw as they approached. The stone walls were covered in vines, and each walled corner was set with the piercing gaze of three gargoyles. The entrance was grand, covered by a velvet red carpet that was under a stone canopy of the walkway to the door. A young boy took the reins of their horses while some servants took the suitcases off the back of the carriage.


	2. Meeting The Orphens

.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.·¤¤·.****

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Inuyasha.

I do own the world though.

.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.·¤¤·.****

Okay so I don't take French, but I take Latin so these names are in French so bare with me.

- Chateau Etoila Enceil means the castle of the stars in the sky

- Chateau Duox Fonce means the castle of sweet darkness

- Guerrier means warrior

-  Renard means fox

- de Vitesse means speedy

**.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.**

**.·****¤¤·His Demon Heart·¤¤·.**

**¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤**

¤ Chapter Two¤

Kagome could remember everything about anything. Especially the rumors that circulated about the two famous brothers of royalty. Each brother owned his own share of land in their father's kingdom. The Chateau Etoila Enciel and the Chateau Duox Fonce the two fortresses of glamour and prestige owned by the two brothers Sesshourmaru and Inuyasha. Sesshourmaru was the older more conservative brother, the one who was a full blooded demon like his father, but his younger brother Inuyasha was only half, and known to be a bit more than just different. For Inuyasha mother was the 'other woman' with his father. Kagome had been younger back then but she knew what these rumors meant now. The two princes did not get along well and most the kingdom knew of it. Their father who was a content and peaceful king tried to keep his two sons out of trouble as often as possible, but with Sesshoumauru's lust for power and Inuyasha's reputation for trouble there wasn't any way the king could rule the kingdom and his two unruly sons at the same time. And yet as she stepped foot onto the royal threshold of the two brothers, every thought of those rumors left her mind. She politely refused any help in getting down the carriage. She was too busy staring at the stone walls of this fortress that stood mighty before her. The walls were old with age; the stones had either moss or vines covering most of them. The walkway to the door was a mass tunnel of stone arches that led to the brown oak door with two rather large knockers on them (yeah yeah snicker snicker).

Kagome followed the footmen quietly, trying to swallow all of her new surroundings while she walked. She had never seen such a grand place as this, and she knew she would remember this moment forever. The grounds covered a large portion of land. She could see the stables with horses grazing in the fields, a glistening lake, and another castle in the distance.

The prince's footmen led Kagome into the front parlor where she sidestepped out of their way as they bowed and hurried out. Kagome stood there not sure what to do next. I mean they just left her right, so she walked over to where there were a few chairs put out, and to her dismay a young man sat in the chair fast asleep. He had a dark shade of brown hair that was pulled back into a tiny ponytail that could barely hold his hair. While leaning on his arm as he slept with his eyes closed Kagome took him in at the chance to observe. He had a purple tunic on with black riding breeches which were half covered with tall brown riding boots laced up the sides. He was rather handsome, but she had seen many others before and another man was just that. She noticed that along with his normal attire was a staff that leaned across his lap with three dangling hoops at the top and some different colored jewels. She glanced down to make sure he was still sleeping and saw that wrapped around the staff was his hand which was covered in a cloth secured by a ring that surrounded his middle finger, and it seemed to keep it extra attached it was wrapped around with beaded strings several times.

Kagome heard another carriage pull up and started to tiptoe away when she all of a sudden felt something brushing against her backside. She yelped with fright and turned around to smack the young man sitting in the chair who now awake contained a wicked smile upon his handsome face. Kagome was absolutely shocked! She couldn't believe that this man… that this man… had touched her like that!

Sango Guerrier, Shippo Renard, Kohaku Guerrier, and Kouga de Vitesse all walked in to hear the finishing of a resounding slap. "I HAVENT BEEN HERE FOR FIVE SECONDS AND I ALREAD WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!" Kagome could be heard yelling and a smirking crowd could be found behind her.

Kagome turned around red as a tomato and waltzed towards the door as Shippo bounded up to her, "Hmm you really shouldn't let him get to you, he always does that to every woman he meets." Shippo jumped up and into her arms. "By the way I'm Shippo! Another orphan in the messed up household of the royal brothers. Who are you? You must be the other orphan that Lord Inuyasha said they were sending over, although he said you must be another dumb cow but you look rather pretty to me, not that he would know considering he's never met you before."

"Oh my you're just a handful….wait a minute dumb cow?" Kagome claimed and watched as Miroku stood up from his chair to where Sango stood in the corner, "Well I can't wait to meet this 'lord Inuyasha', but in the mean time my name is Kagome but who pray-tell are all you?"

Sango stepped away from Miroku to introduce their group, "I am Sango, this leech over here is Miroku, the little fox in your arms is Shippo, the boy on my left is Kohaku, my brother, and this man is Count Kouga de Vitesse, he's our neighbor. Except for the count and Miroku, the three of us are Orphens that Lord Inuyasha took in. Miroku is just a leech."

"Oh now Sango-chan…" Miroku slinked closer.

"Leecher stay away!" She yelped away.

"I am actually the Physician who serves under the Royal Physician Kaede. Kaede stays at the King's castle while I work for the two brothers." Miroku bowed while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Are all your men like this one?" Kagome whispered when Sango was closer.

"Of course not my lady." The count had stepped into the light of the hall next to the two women and shooed the two boys off to play and then scooted closer. My my he was quite handsome too, and yet he was also something… Kagome just couldn't put her finger on it. "Most of us men are charming and loyal and would love to accompany a woman as yourself anywhere." Kagome blushed while Miroku took his staff and bonked Kouga on the head.

"Kagome come with me and I'll help you get settled in." Sango dragged Kagome towards another doorway which led to a huge set of stairs that were covered in red velvet rugs.

.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.·¤¤·..·¤¤·.

Kagome had discovered that she could possibly have a good time after all. With Sango she had actually found a new friend, and the two boys were adorable as could be. The doctor man, Miroku, however she could do without. Two hours after the footmen had brought Kagome's personal belongings up to her room, Sango helped her unpack into a room that was a grand room. The walls were covered in green paper with gold patterned flowers on top. The floor was covered in a soft and deep furry carpet that covered the room to all four corners of the room. In the corner was a large counter with a mirror that was all surrounded by wood. The wood was carved by the most delicate lines, only the most expensive she had ever seen. Then after the two women were finished then took two chairs by the window and sat down with a big plop and major sighs. A knock came at the door and the butler came in with a tea tray for them and left them to drink.

"So Kagome would you eh… oh never mind." Sango started.

"Like to share my story with you?" Kagome laughed when Sango nodded in shame and so with her story her mood dropped, "Sango its okay I don't mind. A little ago my parents were on their way to a ball in one of the most splendid carriages ever. Well that's not the point but anyway, I wasn't allowed to accompany them on this journey…and so days later had passed and yet there was still no return of my parents. Eventually they sent out a group to see if they could investigate what happened to my missing parents. And…" she paused trying to remain tearless, "soon enough my parents carriage was found my mother's burned body inside. The horses were gone and my father was no where to be found. They assumed that my father had been burned or thrown off a nearby cliff and I was left without parents and without any surviving relatives." Kagome tried to fight the tears she really did.

"Kagome-chan I'm so sorry…" Kagome nodded and tried to look away but she noticed that Sango became extremely interested in her cup of swirling tea. "I lived in a small village, nothing like this palace," she waved to the surroundings, "It was my brother, our mother and father and our demon cat Kiara. We had a good life, my parents were hired exterminators for helpless villages. My brother and I were in training by ourselves when they were taken from us. A demon attacked. My mother was washing clothes in the river, while my father was hunting. The water in the river was the color of blood by the time that we returned. Kohaku and I ran to find our parents but we were too late, a demon in the shape of a white baboon stood before us, I found my mothers boomerang and without thinking I launched it at the demon in front of me. To my horror the demon disappeared and standing behind him, was my father, who was barely alive as my mothers boomerang throw by me, swiped through air and killed him. My parents were only trying to protect our home, and it's my entire fault." Sango let a tear slip and Kagome looked at her in horror as all this registered and she leaned forward and wrapped Sango in a hug. After a few minutes they pulled back and laughed at each other wiping off whatever remained of their tears. "Boy aren't we a pair."

"So Sango tell me about this Lord Inuyasha." Kagome wondered after all their tears had been shed.

"Well he's basically the beast that everyone talks about. He's rude, ill-tempered, horny, and heartless." Kagome raised her eyebrows at all this new information, "But he does have a soft side that people rarely see."

"How do you know, about his soft side I mean." Kagome asked.

"Well he seems to have a soft spot for Kohaku. I mean, Kohaku doesn't talk too much because of – well you know, so it seems that he warms only up to Inuyasha." Sango looked down at the window as she saw Kohaku and Shippo playing on the front lawn with a bound ball in leather as Miroku and Kouga stood nearby chatting. She smiled sadly. "Though lately Inuyasha hasn't been around too much at all. It seems that he's been visiting different women's beds all around or so I hear. He's notorious for being the playboy and that he is but I can't say if that's true.  I have never seen him let any woman stay anywhere. But I would say his bark is bigger than his bite, or his growl."

 Kagome looked down shyly at her feet thinking about her new Lord.

"Sango, do you like it here?" Kagome asked her.

Sango smiled, "Even though Inuyasha seems rather tough at first, and his brother is an absolute icicle I might add, it's perfect here. I mean I do miss my village once and a while though we can't go back – there's nothing left; but everything you could ever want is being given to you. We're no allowed to wander too far by ourselves, but theirs fields beyond fields to ride in, lakes to swim in, hot springs all over, there are balls constantly to attend, and dances to dance, garden parties, riding competitions, and the men here are constantly fighting duels over the most meaningless things. But my brother and I have no home, and we had nothing left – and Inuyasha took us in."

"Inuyasha? But Sesshoumaru was the one who brought me from my home." Kagome wondered.

"Well – yeah – it was Sesshoumauru's idea to start taking in orphans to put a softer side onto his hard exterior, his father claimed that he would never marry if he didn't show a little compassion. So, he formed the plan and Inuyasha took us in. I wouldn't want to be around Sesshoumaru for too long anyway – he's terrifying." Sango shuddered. "But don't tell anyone I told you, I was uh… well eavesdropping on the two brothers when they were fighting about this once." Kagome giggled at hearing her friend eavesdropping.

The girls finished unpacking and then headed down the stairs to where Miroku was playing chess with Kouga, and the butler standing nearby. Kouga jumped up when he saw Kagome heading down the stairs and Miroku walked quickly to where Sango was (I swear to you that this is only a means to provide conflict between Inuyasha and Kouga). Sango stepped closer to Kagome to get away from the leech who would have been more than happy to lend them a hand in any way possible. Kouga bowed and announced to the girls, "We shall have lunch at my house today, a picnic by the lake." The girls accepted and gathered the boys in the front and then they all piled into a gray carriage to ride to Kouga's estate.

Just as they pulled out, a messenger came in on a horse out of breath and gave a telegram to the butler standing by the door. The butler kindly accepted the notice and handed two coins to the boy and told him to fetch some water for his horse.

A maid came out, "Jaken, what is it?"

"Lord Inuyasha returns home to Chateau Duox Fonce today."


End file.
